One mode of insulin infusion treatment includes infusion pump therapy provided via a catheter, needle or other type of cannula incorporated into an infusion set. Infusion pumps offer the advantages of controllable and/or continuous infusion of insulin, precision dosing, and programmable delivery schedules as desired by the user or required by the application. Together, these advantages result in a number of benefits, such as more accurate blood glucose control. In this mode of insulin infusion treatment, the infusion pump remains attached to the user and the required doses of insulin are delivered to the user via the catheter, needle or other type of cannula incorporated into the infusion set.
One type of cannula incorporated into an infusion set for performing such treatments is a catheter, which generally is a flexible tube that can be inserted into the body to permit the administration of fluids to a targeted location. In infusion pump therapy, the types and sizes of the catheter may vary, but generally, the catheter is a thin, flexible tube with one or more openings to permit fluid communication. In some uses, however, the catheter can comprise a larger diameter and/or length, and can be constructed of rigid material or a combination of rigid and flexible materials.
One type of conventional infusion set is sold as the Quick-Set® infusion set manufactured by Medtronic. In this device, a catheter assembly is provided which is connected to an infusion pump via a tube set, and an insertion device is used to insert or attach the catheter assembly to a user. The infusion set and insertion device can also be combined or integrated, as in the Mio® infusion set manufactured by Medtronic, which is an “all-in-one” design that combines the infusion set and insertion device into a single unit.
Catheter infusion sets are often complex in design and do not provide a quick or simple method for fully priming the infusion set prior to subcutaneous injection of medicaments. Further, catheter infusion sets are often bulky and indiscreet when used under the clothing of a user. Catheter infusion sets can also be uncomfortable due to the torque placed upon the needle injection site from a rigid placement of the infusion set and tubing in relation to the infusion pump.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved infusion set design and construction that will reduce construction costs and provide for mobility and comfort for the user while allowing discreet wearability of the infusion set and pump.